1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch, and in particular, to an ultrasmall thin switch for use in electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and digital cameras.
2. Related Art
A switch is known that includes, for example, a base, a movable contacting piece that includes a coil spring and whose one end is rotatably supported by the base, an actuating lever whose one end is pivotably supported by the base and that presses a coil of the movable contacting piece by a driving part that extends from the one end, and a cover that has a planar shape that can cover the base and is fixed to the base so as to compress the coil, in which the coil of the movable contacting piece is pressed by the actuating lever to impart a torsional moment, thereby causing the movable contacting piece to rotate about its one end, causing the coil of the movable contacting piece to slide on at least one fixed contact exposed out of the surface of a protrusion protruding from the bottom face of the base, and causing the other end of the movable contacting piece to slide on a common fixed contact exposed out of the inner side face of the base (refer to Patent Document 1).